Renacer
by Moy719
Summary: New York es la ciudad del Amor y la Fantasia. Bajo su manto, una joven pareja se separó una vez, y bajo la misma fria noche, se han reencontrado, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, olvidandose de las ataduras y prejuicios de su Mundo.


El contenido de esta historia es tórrido y esta subido de Tono, siendo no apto para quienes puedan sentirse ofendidos con el lenguaje utilizado en la trama del mismo. Si continúa leyendo, es bajo su propia responsabilidad. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Renacer de una fría noche Neoyorquina**

La noche gélida le recordaba cuan desdichado era. Cada copo de nieve que caía sobre si le demostraba que jamás la olvidaría. Pasarían noches de frío y venturoso invierno antes de volver a encontrar la anhelada primavera. El otoño en su corazón se encontraba marchito, el cálido verano de su abrazo jamás volvería a sentirlo. Solo conocía la soledad, la pesadez en sus hombros por una carga que nunca debió haberse comprometido a llevar. Pero, allí se encontraba él, rico, famoso, exitoso y terriblemente solo. Como podría ser feliz, si no contaba con nadie a su lado para compartir tantos logros y fortunas. Como podía ser el mundo tan egoísta con él, que siempre lo obligó a tomar decisiones al azar, y cuando al fin se vio en voluntad de tomar una de corazón, alguien más ya lo había hecho por él? Jamás se perdonaría haberla dejado ir. Haber sido tan cobarde que no pudo retenerla por más tiempo, que no pudo correr a su encuentro, gritar a los cuatro vientos que no viviría sin ella. Pero allí se encontraba, vivo, pero solo. A eso no puede llamársele vivir, es solo un estado medio entre estar vivo y muerto. Es el limbo sentimental que a todos nos toca encontrar en algún momento. Pero, tan egoísta ha sido el mundo, que lo condenó a ese estado perenne antes de siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de elegir.

Y allí se encontraba, Terrance Greum Grandchester, abandonado y solitario deambulando por las calles Neoyorquinas, luego de haber protagonizado su más grande papel: Hamlet. Y es que, como podía celebrar, si se sentía vacío. No había nada que celebrar, aquello era solo un triunfo superficial, de esos que te dan el pan y el agua para vivir, pero no la chispa inmortal de querer seguir a alguien el resto de su vida. No. No la tenía. Esa chispa la tuvo solo una vez, hace ya algún tiempo, pero la perdió por su maldita cobardía.

- Candy…Por que tuviste que elegir por mí, y no me dejaste siquiera seguir luchando!

El joven actor se detuvo en medio del parque Central, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, y luego, en un arranque de impotencia, gritó al cielo una maldición incomprensible, mientras golpeaba un árbol con todas sus fuerzas a puño cerrado.

- No…no fue por ti, fue por mí…por que me martillé tanto no querer parecerme a mi padre, que terminé por hacer lo mismo que él y abandonar a la única persona capaz de darme la verdadera felicidad, solo por mantener un título de caballero… AL DIABLO CON ESO! ME CANSÉ DE SER UN CABALLERO! Me canse!...

A su alrededor, empezaba a escucharse un bullicio estruendoso, se percató de ello, y del recién acabado espectáculo que había dado. Se dio la vuelta más furioso que antes, decidido a atravesar ese mar de gente sin contestar ni una sola pregunta. Entre su cólera, distinguió el rostro de la madre de Susana reprochándole haberla dejado sola, el director preguntando que hacía allí y no en la fiesta que habían realizado los críticos en su honor, ni siquiera le importo ser fotografiado por miles de publicistas. Solo quería salir de ahí, quería olvidar, dejar de sentir…Pero antes de lograrlo, distinguió entre unos árboles una cabellera dorada y dos esmeraldas observándole silenciosamente. A partir de ahí, perdió la noción del tiempo.

Se mantuvo de pie, en silencio, con el rostro transfigurado de emociones diversas que lo atacaban incesantemente. La joven al notar su estado de perturbación, se acercó a él, lo tomó de la mano y le susurro: "Ven Terry, vayámonos de aquí…"

Terrance apenas podía creer lo que veía. Estaba en un coche, sentado frente a la mujer protagonista de sus más apasionados sueños y terribles pesadillas, allí, frente a él, no era nadie más que su adorada Candy. Si no fuera por la notable formalidad en su forma de vestir, habría pensado que fue simple coincidencia de ambos en aquel parque. Pero no, no era así, nadie vestía así de elegante pasando desapercibido. Tenía que ser lo que estaba pensando, y si era así, tal vez aún tendría algo de esperanzas.

Llegaron a una residencia muy reconocida en aquella extravagante ciudad llamada Royal Valley. Terry la conocía bien, allí vivían casi todos los actores más importantes de Broadway, excepto él, quien vivía en una casa en los límites de la ciudad, cerca de la residencia de su madre. Se sorprendió al ver como Candy descendía allí, y le pedía que la acompañara. Jamás había notado tanta precisión y falta de tacto en sus acciones. Pero, antes de comenzar con la lluvia de preguntas, prefirió seguirle. Como recompensa, la joven pecosa le regaló una de aquellas raras sonrisas que solo mostraba ante aquel gallardo caballero.

Caminaron uno junto al otro hacia el Jardín de aquel espléndido lugar, el cual estaba lleno de rosas y fuentes por doquier. Candy lo estaba conduciendo hacia el corazón de aquel lugar que le hacía honor a su nombre, y una vez allí, ambos se sentaron en la más grande de las fuentes. Permanecieron callados por largo rato, hasta que Terry rompió el hielo y sin muchos rodeos, preguntó.

- Que haces aquí Candy?

Candy, quien ya había dejado su frío caparazón apenas entraron al lobby del lugar, lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Albert me ha invitado a ver el Estreno de esta famosa Obra. Estamos aquí desde ayer en la tarde. El ya se ha marchado por algunos negocios, pero yo preferí quedarme por un tiempo más

- Y puedo saber la razón por la cual preferiste quedarte?

Candy se sonrojo de golpe, y viró su mirada hacia otro lugar. No sabía por donde empezar a contar todo lo que tenía por decir. Pero la fuerza de voluntad que la había obligado a seguirle hasta el parque aquella noche, la ayudó a concluir su labor.

- He escuchado que tu relación con la srta. Marlow no es de lo más…fructífera. Es eso cierto Terry? –por primera vez en la noche, lo miró directo a aquellos profundos y tempestuosos ojos que resguardaban en sí tanto tranquilidad como perturbación-

- Has escuchado bien…Susana y yo…no estamos de lo mejor –se atrevió a agregar el actor son sutileza

- Puedo saber la razón?

- Por la misma a la que has venido a hablar conmigo esta noche –Terry la miró con determinación, no estando muy seguro de si lo que acababa de decir era cierto o no, más la sorpresa y el destello en los ojos de la pecosa le hicieron asumir que estaba en lo correcto

- Terry…Yo necesito decir muchas cosas, por eso accedí a venir a New York con Albert, y el sabe que si me quede era porque necesitaba hablar seriamente contigo…

- Pues te escucho. –Terry desvió la mirada hacia la apacible agua de la fuente, mientras Candy luchaba consigo misma por no arrojarse en aquel mismo momento a los brazos de aquel hombre que desde la primera vez que lo vio le robó sin compasión alguna su corazón.

- Yo…yo llevo una vida tranquila Terry, tengo mis libertades, aunque accedí a seguir portando el apellido de la familia Andrey. Yo…he logrado encontrar la tranquilidad que estaba buscando, pero…me perturba saber que mi sacrificio no ha significado nada para ti

- Que quieres decir?

- Terry…-se levantó del lugar y le dio la espalda al joven actor- si sacrifiqué mi propia felicidad no fue para verte perdido y desdichado en las calles…yo…yo vine porque quería saber de ti, pero el espectáculo que hoy diste en el parque me dio a entender que no es exageración alguna de los medios cuando afirman que tu relación con Susana va de mal en peor. Terry acaso… -se dio la vuelta, y la visión que tuvo Terry al estar sentado y teniendo de pie en frente a la mujer de su vida con la luna a sus espaldas, era simplemente inigualable- acaso tú no has luchado por ser feliz?

Aquellas palabras perturbaron a Terry de sobremanera, de tal modo que se puso de pie en un brinco y quedó frente a ella mirándola muy resentido y molesto.

- Que no he luchado dices? Candy, no entiendes nada. He intentado amar a Susana, siquiera estoy…tratando de sentir alguna clase de empatía por ella, pero no he podido! Solo me profesa un intenso asco…Ella nos separó Candy, como pretendes que yo bajo ese concepto sea feliz con ella?

- Deberías intentar serlo por nosotros! –Candy también se sobresaltó un poco y comenzaron a discutir fervientemente-

- Por nosotros? Por nosotros es que estoy como estoy! Por nosotros es que padezco noches de insomnio, por nosotros es que soy tan miserable como soy. Candy, yo jamás la amaré, JAMÁS! Yo soy tan tuyo como el primer día en el barco rumbo a Londres.

- Tanto que no fuiste capaz de detenerme aquella noche!

- No fui capaz, es cierto, fui un cobarde tanto en esos instantes como el último par de años por no haberme atrevido a buscarte, perdóname por intentar respetar tu decisión!

Ante aquello, las esmeraldas de Candy liberaron un par de lágrimas de dolor, las cuales abrieron paso a un centenar de lágrimas más. Terry, frustrado ante la respuesta emocional de Candy, solo pudo mirar como lloraba, impotente. Quería consolarla, pero no sabía como. De repente, Candy comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Te he amado por tanto tiempo, que he podido vivir creyendo que eres feliz. Pero si no lo eres, Terry, yo tampoco tengo una razón para serlo

- Candy… -le dio la vuelta, al punto de poder tenerla de frente, sosteniendo su barbilla para que ella también pudiese verlo a los ojos- Yo solo puedo ser feliz contigo, solo sé serlo contigo. Por favor, regálame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Regálame una noche más.

- Pero Terry…Ella…

- No se enterará. Déjame demostrarte lo que es ser realmente feliz. Mi niña pecosa, déjame ser el hombre para ti de nuevo, por esta vez, déjame saciar mi sed por ti. Olvida el mañana, piensa en el hoy, el ahora…Piensa en nosotros.

El tiempo en aquel momento parecía detenerse. Se miraron por largo rato si decir nada más. Candy posó las manos en el pecho de él por instinto, y se dejo embriagar por el olor a lavanda que lo representaba. Terry, a su vez, detallaba por primera vez en la noche la perfecta figura de la mujer en que ella se había convertido. Observó el pronunciado escote de su vestido, que dejaba al alcance de sus ojos aquel hermoso cuello virgen y perlado. Terry se llenó de deseo y fervor, deseo que quería saciar en aquel mismo instante. Miró a Candy en busca de algún rastro de duda o desaprobación, pero en cambio, se deleitó con la apasionada y efervescente mirada que le dedicaba.

Aún intentando resguardar aquel deseo oprimido, la aferró mas a él, y en un arrebato de dulce pasión, la besó, tomando con aquel beso la vida de aquella joven, y reclamando por aquella noche su cuerpo y alma. El beso fue lento y suave, pero poco a poco se convirtió en uno intenso y apasionado. Candy, embriagada por el sabor a menta de sus labios, se dejó llevar por el instinto femenil que toda mujer posee. Por otro lado, Terry se abría paso con su lengua, tomando cada vez más de aquel divino néctar de su boca. Permanecieron así por largo rato, hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse. Terry la abrazó fuertemente, temiendo que se desvaneciera en cualquier segundo. Candy, aún con los sentidos adormilados por la reconfortante sensación, lo miró y le susurro.

- Me acompañarías a mi departamento?

Sin decir nada, Terry solo sonrió y la cogió de la mano. Candy lo guío por el camino hacia el pequeño departamento que el mismo Albert se había encargado de solicitar para la comodidad de su protegida. Ambos caminaron en silencio, absortos aún en lo recién ocurrido.

- Es aquí –Le susurró Candy, al tiempo que soltaba su mano y se ponía frente a él, de espaldas a la puerta- Gracias por todo –Le sonrió y lo abrazó nuevamente

- No hay nada que agradecer mi dulce Julieta

Se observaron detenidamente por un momento, y luego instintivamente, ambos buscaron los labios del otro, entregándose de nuevo a aquel juego íntimo de sus lenguas en sus bocas. Aunque la intensión de ambos era dejar todo aquello hasta allí, el joven actor reclamó por más, y con el frenesí que caracteriza a un hombre enamorado, la recostó de la puerta acorralándola entre sus brazos y pasionalmente le susurró a su hermosa compañera.

- No me pidas que me vaya así, quiero pasar esta noche a tu lado, necesito estar a tu lado. Quiero demostrarte de la más íntima de las formas todo lo que he sentido y resguardado por ti estos últimos años en mi agonizante corazón

Sin más, la volvió a besar ardientemente, y Candy, sin oponer resistencia, giró la perilla de la puerta del departamento y ambos se introdujeron a la tenue habitación iluminada por velas aromatizadas de canela. Terry se encargó de cerrar la puerta y pasar el seguro con una mano, luego se las arregló para quitarse la chaqueta, mientras con la otra apretujaba el cuerpo de Candy contra el suyo.

Lentamente, se fue dando la vuelta hasta llegar a la cama y quedar sentado con la joven pecosa sobre sus piernas. Se separaron por un momento, y Terry le susurró.

- Prometo cuidarte esta noche mi amor, aventurémonos en la más ardiente locura que el amor nos puede ofrecer.

- Tómame Terry –fue la casi automática respuesta de Candy- Tómame, que yo también padezco de deseo por ti.

El joven no necesitó más aprobación que esa, y se aventuró a besar su cuello perlado de una forma tan ardiente que el cuerpo de Candy se estremecía bajo cada tacto. Las manos de Terry acariciaron sus hombros delicadamente, y bajaron poco a poco hasta llegar a su espalda, donde comenzó a desabrochar casi rayando en la desesperación el vestido de su compañera. Candy, por su parte, inexperta pero enamorada, desabotonaba con un tímido erotismo la camisa de Terry, pero siendo esta una pieza más sencilla de arrebatar, se la quitó casi al instante y la arrojó fuera de su alcance. Esclava del deseo, acarició lujuriosamente su bien formado pecho, sin percatarse de que tal caricia haría estremecer al joven aristócrata al punto de provocar que le arrebatase el vestido más rápido de lo previsto.

Una vez quedándole como última pieza que impedía desvelar su desnudez el corpiño, Terry obligó a Candy con un movimiento suave a replegarse un poco hacia atrás, permitiéndole besar y saciarse de aquel cuello, dejando la zona húmeda en pocos minutos. Mientras que Candy experimentaba cada nueva sensación, Terry luchaba con no desatar ese mar de lujuria que casi lo obligaba a tomarla justo allí sin esperar más. Pero el escuchar los suaves gemidos de la pecosa, lo hizo aminorar la presión, disfrutado más de cada caricia que ambos se proporcionaban.

Después de satisfacerse por buen rato con el cuello y el pronunciado valle entre los senos de Candy, Terry se dio la vuelta y la dejó recostada debajo de él. Nunca había presenciado aquel destello en los ojos de su amada, cosa que lo llevó a desvestir a su ángel más rápidamente. La visión de aquel cuerpo fino y proporcionado lo llevo a un precipicio de pasión que rayaba más allá de los límites que jamás creyó capaz de soportar. Sin pensarlo más, el mismo terminó por quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, y ambos quedaron desnudos, rozando su piel, estremeciéndose y deseándose más a cada minuto que pasaba.

Candy, adicta al sabor a menta de su boca, atrajo a Terry sujetando su cuello y lo beso ardientemente, opacando los gemidos que las caricias de su acompañante le hacia emitir. Terry acaricia aquellos muslos y caderas con gran agudeza, pasando de vez en vez sus dedos por la entrepierna de Candy, provocándole uno que otro escalofrío. Paso poco rato antes que Terry se cansara de aquellas caricias, y pasó a dejar su boca, y bajó por su cuello y a través de su pecho hasta llegar a sus bien formados senos. Con su mano derecha, tomó uno de los senos de Candy y lo acarició y apretujó suavemente, provocando que los gemidos de Candy tomaran un tono mayor. Aquella respuesta de la pecosa lo arrastraba cada vez más cerca hacia la lujuria que necesitaba desatar, y al tiempo que su mano seguía gratificándose con la firmeza de uno de los senos de Candy, se permitió probar el sabor de aquella colina solitaria que aún quedaba, succionando y lamiendo aquel botón en la punta de aquel lugar característico en la mujer. Candy, más que agitada, se ahogaba en sus propios alaridos de placer, y encerraba en su puño la sábana blanca que se encontraba bajo ellos. Terry siguió deleitándose en aquel lugar, alternando entre un seno y otro las caricias de su lengua y su mano, hasta que una señal le hizo detenerse. Entre los gemidos de Candy, distinguió claramente las palabras "hazme tuya…". Se detuvo y la miró agitado, y ella lo miró igual. No quedaba mucho por decir.

Terry subió a su altura y colocó las manos a los costados del cuerpo de ella para no aplastarla, y la miró fijamente. Ella, sonrojada, respiraba irregularmente. Terry, antes de acceder a la petición de su pareja, agregó…

- Quiero hacerte sentir todo el placer que un ser humano es capaz de soportar –le susurró dulcemente, mirándola a los ojos

- Hazme tuya, Terry, quiero ser uno contigo…

- Prometo no hacerte daño mi pequeña pecosa

- No lo harás. Tómame ahora Terry, antes de que despierte de este maravilloso sueño

- No despertarás, no hasta haberte hecho tocar el cielo mi amor

Después de esa última frase, Terry se introdujo en el cuerpo de Candy. Todo iba bien hasta que sintió un obstáculo en el camino. Terry, consiente del dolor que podía causar, abrazó a su amada y ocultó su rostro en el cuello perlado de ella, al tiempo que rompía aquella barrera interna que no le dejaba continuar. El grito de dolor de Candy lo estremeció, y para aliviar su agonía, le susurró al oído.

- Discúlpame amor, este dolor es pasajero, sabes que jamás haría algo que te perturbara. Te amo demasiado Candy. Demasiado como para querer hacerte algún mal…

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Terry sintió como el cuerpo de Candy se relajaba y se acoplaba perfectamente a su músculo viril. Lentamente, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, a un paso constante y calmado. Poco a poco, la lujuria fue tomando el control de la situación, y sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos y profundos. Terry disfrutaba como nunca aquella sensación. Jamás había disfrutado tanto de algo como en aquel momento, en el cual solo vivía para complacer los deseos de su compañera, quien le correspondía con fuertes y sonoros gemidos de placer. Terry sujetó la cadera de Candy con la finalidad de hacer el tacto mes placentero y profundo. Dicha caricia obligó a Candy gritar el nombre de Terry una y otra vez llena de lujuria y siendo presa de la pasión del momento, siendo ese acto más significativo para Terry, puesto que le demostraba que Candy disfrutaba de todo lo que le hacía. El último gemido de Candy, que fue mas bien un grito fogoso del nombre del joven actor, provocó en él una sensación de calidez que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Candy había llegado al clímax de la apasionada situación, siendo arrastrada por un fuerte orgasmo hacia una nube de tranquilidad. Terry, por su parte, siguió moviéndose frenéticamente hasta alcanzar su propio orgasmo, el cual le llegó segundos después, llenando el interior de Candy con el tibio líquido de la fertilidad.

Terry cayó exhausto sobre Candy, y ambos permanecieron cayados mientras recuperaban el ritmo normal de su respiración. Candy acariciaba dulcemente la espalda desnuda de Terry, y este a su vez, jugueteaba con los imposibles rizos de la rubia. Ambos lentamente fueron cayendo en un sueño apacible, donde siguieron conectados, soñando ambos con llevar una vida juntos, olvidándose de los problemas que realmente tendrían que enfrentar si decidían continuar y luchar por su felicidad. Problemas que debían encarar juntos si querian que su amor pasase de aquella noche de entrega y pasión, noche donde renace un hilo de esperanza para aquel amor que el destino se encargo de frustrar y reunir, bajo la misma invernal noche Neoyorquina.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado. Al fin me animé a escribir y subir este género. Dejen sus críticas y comentarios en el cajón de reviews. 

Besos! See ya!

Moi.


End file.
